Saint Judas
by AimeeBlackHat
Summary: A view on Snape's thoughts about Lily,James,Sirius and someone else after HBP.BIG SPOILER AHEAD.Dont read unless you know who's someone!


Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter,do you REALLY think I would be writting a fanfic?

PS-English is not my first languange!

WARNING!BIG SPOILER FROM HBP!I AM TELLING YOU!IT'S A HUGE SPOILER!

I AM TELLING YOU!IT'S HUGE!YOU DONT WANNA KNOW IT!

But if you want to go on,read it.And if you're kind and generous,could you review it?And if you arent,review it anyway?

"_Shout, shout your praises to the man_

_who kissed the lord_

_to the back stabbing brother_

_that betrayed all of this world_

_Your Judas"_

_Natalie Merchant,Saint Judas_

I suppose it's funny for you,Potter,or you,Black.I supose you are saying "I knew he was wortheless" right now.I supose you're saying you knew I was no good to no-one.Not even Slytherins liked me.

It's so easy to judge for you,Potter.For you and your damm son.

"COWARD" I can hear him saying._Coward_.Like it was easy for me to kill him.Like I liked doing so, or something.

But that,doesnt matter,right?Because in the end,I had to make a choice,and I picked me.But wasnt an easy choice.It was eighter Me and kid-A kid for crying out loud-or him.

And yet,he begged.

And yet,he had the nerve to begg me.

It was painful.And I hated it.You can laugh all you want,Potter,you can say it was easy for me-The no good bastard-and you,Black,you can say that I never fooled you two.

And you too,Lily.You can say that you were wrong in belive me.You can say you should have heard Potter.You should had seeing right trough me.You should have seeing my evil,dark heart all along.

The same evil,dark heart that you were able to forgive,the same evil,dark heart that could feel something for you one day;the same evil,dark heart that broke in a million pieces once you married Potter.But yet,a dark and evil heart.A wortheless heart.

Wortheless.That was father's favorite word._Wortheless _house._Wortheless _wife._Wortheless_ son.That's why I create that stupid nickname.Half-Blood Prince.The amazing half-blood prince.Because I didn't want the name of a _wortheless_ father.

You know,Black,I dont get why people got so surprise in the end.They've always though bad about me.When you got acused,I heard millions voices in your defense,but none in my.Of course,they would be wrong about me,but I heard no-one.

And you,you if can listen to me,listen carefully.I hate you for begging.I hate you for die so easily in my hands.I hate you because you loved me like a father,and I loved you like a son,and hate you for having Potter as your favorite.And I hate you for making me a murder.I hate you.There is no other word.

And I hate for making me speaking to a empty,broken house full of imaginary ghosts.Stupid old-man.You deserved it.

"How long is he like this?"James asked Sirius.

"One hour.Maybe two.The time of the living is still weird for me"He respond

James looked sadly to the deseperate man,cursing everyone and everything

"He is wrong,you know.I belived him."He said

"I didn't.But I didn't want this to happen" Sirius said looking at Snape with a bit of sorrow in his eyes

Lily walked over the room and remove a block of Snape's hair of his eyes,much like a mother would do.

"Poor Severus.You loved and you cant be loved back.You cant do white magic because is too pure for you,but you hate dark magic,because you feel evil when you do it;You're not good enough for the Order b but you're not evil enough to be a Death Eater.I feel so sorry for you,you poor,poor bastard."

"Me too,Severus.I am sorry I made everything so hard for you.I shouldn't have begged."Dumbledore said "And I should have knowed there was a good reason for you decied to do it.I am sorry.And I know you're too"

"Is not your fault,old man.And it's not Snivellus fault,at least not completely;"Sirius told him

"No.Is Voldemort's fault."Lily said still looking at Snape with pitty "And Harry knows it and he'll do the right thing"

"He does."Dumbledore respond "And Severus will do it too,when the right time comes."

Lily smiled.James hold her hand and sundelly they were gone leaving a deseperate and angsted man behind

Did you like it?Sorry for the English!It's weird but after HBP I was feeling SO sorry for Snape.He's a bad person,he's just not a very good one.

And before I forget,the song is "Saint Judas",Natalie Merchant and it's wonderful.And please review.I am happy with "It stinks",but please review it.


End file.
